1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical drapes adapted to cover a patient extremity during the operative procedure. In most, if not all, surgical procedures it is necessary to isolate the area of the incision from surrounding areas in order to reduce the risk of contamination and infection. In more complicated cases, such as hip surgery, this necessitates covering essentially the entire patient outside of the operative site, including extremities such as arms and legs. Surgical drapes for these uses are normally sterilized prior to use and folded for compact packaging and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, when surgery has necessitated draping of a patient's extremity such as an arm or a leg, it has been simply covered with a muslin sheet. Particularly in surgical procedures which necessitate moving the extremity, such a simple draping procedure has frequently proven unsatisfactory in that the drape became dislodged from its original position and exposed the patient to an increased degree of risk of contamination of the operative site. In such cases the extremity has been "draped free" or covered separately from the rest of the patient's body by a cotton stockinette drawn up to the distal end of the operative site. However, once either cotton or muslin is wet with blood or other liquids, its effectiveness as a bacterial barrier is greatly reduced.
With the advent of nonwoven fabrics, it became practical to produce surgical drapes of liquid-repellent material at a cost consistent with disposability. Thus, a variety of drape configurations has become available. Included among these are drapes designed specifically for covering patient extremities during surgery. In addition to overcoming the problem of reducing the bacterial barrier effectiveness through the use of liquid-repellent material, these drapes have been designed in a tubular construction and provided with adhesive attachment means so as to present a convenient, reliable, and quickly applied surgical drape for patient extremities.
Examples of patient extremity drapes of the type described may be found in the following U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,494,356 to Melges issued Feb. 10, 1970; 3,540,441 to Collins issued Nov. 17, 1970; 3,613,676 to Endres et al issued Oct. 19, 1971; 3,693,618 to Madden issued Sept. 26, 1972; 3,707,964 to Patience et al issued Jan. 2, 1973; 3,769,971 to Collins issued Nov. 6, 1973; and 3,777,749 to Collins issued Dec. 11, 1973.
While the disposable drapes described above and in the patents listed have important added benefits when compared with muslin sheets, they have not been entirely satisfactory. For example, it is desirable to provide such drapes with improved resistance to liquid penetration so that the tendency for liquids to strike through will be reduced. Further, nonwoven materials in use have demonstrated weakness in certain high stress areas particularly during surgery where movement of the covered extremity is required. In addition, even in cases where the material has been liquid-repellent, it has been desirous to prevent liquid from penetrating underneath the drape. Finally, it is always advantageous in terms of patient safety and utilization of hospital facilities to reduce the time required for preparing the patient, including draping.
The drape of the present invention provides a structure that satisfies these further requirements to a high degree while retaining the benefits associated with known disposable drapes for patient extremities.